


Rana pierwsza

by Nanaszi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Memories, Scars
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaszi/pseuds/Nanaszi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles nigdy nie pomyślał, że rany będą wspomnieniami, a wspomnienia ranami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rana pierwsza

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Z pozoru zwykły dzień może stać się tym najgorszym w kilka sekund. Stiles przekonał się o tym bardzo dobrze.

-Stiles masz tu zostać, rozumiesz? Nie obchodzi mnie to ze jesteś częścią watahy. My...My się regenerujemy, Ty nie.- Scott zacisnął wargi w wąską kreskę. Stojący za nim Derek nie odezwał się ani słowem starając się unikać zranionego wzroku Stilesa.

-Scott, nie rob mi tego. A co z Robinem i Batmanem? Zgodzę się już na bycie Robinem, ale nie zostawiajcie mnie tutaj!

-Niestety Stiles, tym razem zabawa w Batmana należy do mnie i do Scotta- Derek przerwał ciszę, która nastała po słowach chłopaka. Wilkołak oddalając się spojrzał na Stilesa jeszcze raz i zniknął w krzakach. Chłopak już wiele razy denerwował się na swojego przyjaciela, to było normalne, ale teraz gniew był dostrzegalny gołym okiem.

-Przekabacił Dereka, MOJEGO Dereka na swoja stronę podkreślając moje człowieczeństwo na każdym kroku. Musze to zmienić! -Pomysł, który zaświecił w głowie Stilesa był chyba najgłupszym z wszystkich, które kiedykolwiek wymyślił, ale obawiał się, że również jedynym na chwilę obecną. Drzwi Jeepa głośno zatrzasnęły się, a przygotowany na bitwę z nieznanym potworem, kij baseballowy wzburzył złość nastolatka na nowo.

-No jasna cholera, oni się tam ''świetnie bawią'' a ja tu przynudzam.- Czekanie sprawiło, że oczy chłopaka zamykały się mimowolnie. Bycie superbohaterem w snach wychodziło Stilesowi bardzo dobrze. Tam nie był marnym Robinem. W snach mógł być nawet lepszy od wszystkich razem wziętych Avengersów. Nikt mu tego tam nie zabroni. Cudowny świat snów wywarł na twarzy chłopaka senny uśmiech. Nagłe, głośne uderzenie o dach samochodu wybudziły go ze snu.

-To nie śmieszne Scott, wiem ze to wy. Nie nastraszycie mnie. Gorzej! Jak zarysujecie moje kochane auto to was zabiję! -Stiles chwycił drewniany kij w obie dłonie i nasłuchiwał jakichkolwiek ruchów. Cisza paliła go w uszy, a jego serce na chwile przestało bić. W pewnym momencie drzwi samochodu odleciały z hukiem, rozbijając się o pobliskie drzewo. Wielka, pozbawiona futra łapa z ostrymi szponami próbowała dosięgnąć siedzącego już na drugim siedzeniu chłopaka. Plan ucieczki był prosty, ale Stiles próbując wybiec z samochodu zaplątał sie w pas bezpieczeństwa wywracając sie na ścieżkę pełna kamieni. Odwrócił twarz i zobaczył zniekształcony pysk, który mógł kiedyś należeć do wilkołaka. Jego spojrzenie wywiercało w Stilesie wielka dziurę, która uruchomiła proces paniki. Stiles trzymając kurczowo kij czołgał się w stronę lasu z nadzieją, że potwór jednak odpuści sobie zabicie go. Z sekundy na sekundę, coraz większy brak oddechu utrudniał chłopakowi poruszanie się. Ciemność ogarnęła go tak szybko, jak ból spowodowany wbitymi w jego nogę szponami. Potwór ciągnął za sobą krzyczącego i błagającego o pomoc nastolatka. W głowie Stilesa powrócił strach, który napełniał go jak w czasie opętania przez Nogitsune. Cwany Lis rządził jego snami, sprawiając że jego koszmary działy się na jawie. Wspomnienia tego okresu sparaliżowały go nastawiając jego umysł tylko na jedno. Na śmierć. Nagłe, ale bardzo mocne i zdecydowane uderzenie oderwało wczepionego potwora od Stilesa, pozwalając chłopakowi na powolną ucieczkę. Reszta działa się szybko. Derek ze Scottem pozbawili potwora życia. Spokój znowu miał zawitać w Beacon Hills. Ranny Stiles spojrzał na martwego potwora

. -To on. Przyszedł się zemścić. To naprawdę on.

–Stiles, o kim Ty mówisz? - Derek chwycił w ramiona roztrzęsionego chłopaka

-Nogitsune. To on. To nie jest wilkołak. Myliłem się. To ciemny lis. To mrok, który znowu chciał mnie.- Stilinski spojrzał na Dereka odrywając wzrok od zmasakrowanej postaci.

–To nic, i tak już koniec z nim.- westchnął Scott podpalając zwłoki

–Nie, Scott. To dopiero początek. On wróci, tak jak wrócił teraz. Ale ja będę już przygotowany.- Stiles usiadł na ziemi chwytając zraniona kostkę, z której sączyła się czarna krew.

\- Nogitsune  ze mną nie wygrasz. Do mnie należy boski ruch 


End file.
